justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Love Is All
/ |artist = & (The Sunlight Shakers) |difficulty = |effort= |nogm=1 each |nosm= |pc= Pink/Green to Cherry Red Blue/Green to Cherry Red (Beta) |gc= Purple/Red to Yellow |lc= Light Blue |mashup=Sisters Duet |alt= |pictos= 85 (Classic) 57 (Mashup)|perf = Shirley Henault (P1) Julien Durand (P2)}}"Love Is All" by Roger Glover & The Butterfly Ball (covered by The Sunlight Shakers in-game) is featured on Just Dance 2015, Just Dance Now, 舞力全开2015 and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is dressed like a princess. She wears a golden tiara on top of her orange hair. She also has a pink dress and a pair of pink ballet shoes. On her dress, she has pink, red, and yellow flowers along the neck. P2 P2 starts of as a green frog, with one red "stripe" on each arm. He wears an orange and red diamond-patterned top and orange and red pointed shoes. At the end of the routine, he turns into a prince with black hair. He wears a royal red top with a yellow lace circle. He also has black pants, orange cape, and brown boots Loveisall coach 1.png|P1 (Old) Loveisall coach 2.png|P2 (Old) Loveisallp1.png|P1 (Updated) Loveisallp2.png|P2 (Updated) Background It changes a lot throughout the routine: it starts in a square with a fountain, where P2 starts growing up and playing mandoline. Then it takes place on many woods in front of a brown cathedral. Then it takes place in a lagoon, and, in the violin's part, a pink heart covers the screen. Then they return to the castle, and then to the square. Gold Moves Classic There is 1 Gold Move 'for each coach in the Classic routine: *'P1: Put both hands under your chin. *'P2:' Stand straight up and flex with your right arm. loveisallonlygoldmove.png|Gold Move Mashup There is 1 Gold Move '''in the Mashup: '''Gold Move: Pose with your right hand on your chin while supporting your right hand with your left hand (Die Young) Die Yound Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move (Die Young) Mashup Love Is All ''has an unlockable Mashup with the theme '''Sisters Duet', meaning that it's composed of female duets (excluding Love Is All, which is one male and one female). Dancers GM - indicates a Gold Move. *''Love Is All'' *''Could You Be Loved'' *''Run the Show'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' *''Die Young'' GM *''Could You Be Loved'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' *''Love Is All'' *''Die Young'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' *''Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In'' *''Love Is All'' Trivia * The backgrounds and dancers are references to the fairy tale, The Frog Prince. * This is the second time that only one coach in a duet transforms, with the first time being Gangnam Style. ** In this case, P2 turns from a frog into a prince after being kissed by P1 which is another reference to The Frog Prince. * In some images, P1 wears a blue dress. This was changed to pink. However, in some images, her pictograms are still blue. You can find P1 with this colour while uploading an autodance, or in the playlist photo. * This is the fourth song covered by The Sunlight Shakers after Who Let the Dogs Out?, Jump in the Line, and Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In. * This is the fourth time in which a Raving Rabbid makes a cameo in the background, after When I Grow Up, Here Comes the Hotstepper and Make The Party (Don't Stop). ** Coincidentally, every other game features a Raving Rabbid somewhere in the background. ** However, this is the first time that the Rabbid does not appear live during gameplay, but more as an animated cartoon. * The frog is found on the CD cover, and in the music video. * This is the third time in which a coach teleports, after Tell Your World and Love Me Again. * The pictogram bar flashes very fast at the violin part. *The routine contains many elements from Rayman Origins and Rayman Legends, two games also made by Ubisoft. ** There are even characters from the game. * The cover is faster than the original version of this song. * Although the Mashup is a dance of sisters, Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In has dancers depicted as mother and daughter, while Die Young has dancers depicted as friends. There are many other dances in the mashup with dancers seen as friends but in this case intended to be sisters. * P2 in his frog form was used on the official Just Dance picture for Saint Patrick's Day. * On the Xbox 360 store (console only), you may find a beta element; the singing hearts are visible, but they are blue instead of the pond (referred to countryside). * This song was first seen briefly in the Just Dance 2015 trailer; in that moment, P1 was wearing a beta outfit (her dress was blue instead of pink). * P1 loosely resembles Burn, which is also on Just Dance 2015. *P1 resembles Giselle and P2's prince form resembles Prince Edward. **They are both from the Disney movie Enchanted. * P2 makes a reappearance as P4 in Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) in Just Dance 2017, however, he appears as a female coach. Gallery Loveisall.jpg|Love Is All JD2015 screen LOVE IS ALL PS3 1 GC 140813 10am 1407876611.jpg|Beta Love Is All.png|Beta Xbox One shot (Notice the blue pictogram) ìlove is all beta.jpg|Beta version (different background and blue pictogram). loveisall_cover@2x.jpg|Just Dance Now Cover Just_dance.png|Beta Element: The princess wears a blue dress. liabg1.jpg|Background 3 liabg2.jpg|Background 1 liabg3.jpg|Background 2 loveisall_cover.png Itsthefrog.jpg|Album Cover/Frog Dancer inspiration 033155.jpg|Coach extraction Loveisallmu cover.png|Mashup Icon waiting_coach_2_col@2x.png|Beta coach 35-Love_Is_All.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 200205.png|P2's Golden avatar 300205.png|P2's Diamond avatar LoveIsAllDancer.png love is all pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms 11072719 609842105817910 3819764911077467919 n.jpg love is all dress real life.png|P1's dress in real life artwork.just-dance-2015.504x720.2014-08-14.64.jpg|Artwork for the knight JD2015_art_COACH_LOVEISALL_PRINCESS_A4_GC_140813_10am_1407876847.jpg|Artwork p1 FrogNaeNae.png|P2's appearance in Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) Videos Roger Glover And The Butterfly Ball - Love is All Just Dance 2015 - Love Is All (60FPS) Just Dance 2015 Love Is All - Sisters Mash-Up (5 Stars) Just Dance Now - Love Is All 5* References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Shirley Henault Category:Julien Durand Category:Rock Songs